


The Divine Plan

by YoursG



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Companionship, Established Relationship Aziraphale/Crowley, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursG/pseuds/YoursG
Summary: The God reveals the ineffable plan to Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale is shell-shocked. How will Crowley help him?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	The Divine Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of punctuation in the beginning is intentional.

Aziraphale stares at the ocean, without seeing a thing. Questions, questions… A riot of questions rises in his mind. Why do the waves ebb and rise? Why is the water salty? Why is there water at all? Why does the wind blow Why does the sun burn Why does the earth go around it Why does the moon exist Why do the birdschirpWhyisthegrassgreenWhyistheskyazureWhydohumansexistWhydoestheflowerbloomWhyisheanangelWhyisCrowleyademon.... WhyWhatforWhydoesheexist?

And then, suddenly, it all stops. He cannot think in words or pictures anymore. He thinks in the purest form: flashes of emotions, feelings. Incomprehension. Insignificance. Purposeless. Helpless. Meaningless.

His hands lay limp at his sides. Cold. Useless. And then the thinking stops altogether. A strange numbness creeps over him. Strange, because he has never _not_ felt. Later, he would not be able to tell which was worse, feeling or not feeling.

Aziraphale stares into the ocean.

* * *

Crowley stares at Aziraphale. Multitude of thoughts and emotions passing on his face. Aziraphale has always been an open book to him. It is painful to see him thus.

Crowley wishes he could stop this. That he could take away all the numbness and helplessness. But he cannot. After all, how _do_ you console a person who has been told that the one unshakable truth in his life was, in fact, a lie? He winces. He cannot help but remember....

_He was sitting with Aziraphale in their cottage. Suddenly, they felt a presence. Something great. Something divine and terrible at once. And as it spoke, Aziraphale’s eyes widened in recognition...... It was the God herself! And what horrifying words did she speak...._

_“Aziraphale. Crowley. I must admit I’m impressed. Greatly impressed, indeed. **You** have proved yourself to be the finest of my beings.”_

_Aziraphale beamed. Crowley smirked. If only she’d stopped then...._

_But, alas, she continued, “I must confess a secret, one which only you are worthy to understand. There is no divine plan. No ineffable plan, so to say. The Metatron are guilty of this falsehood."_

_Crowley could feel Aziraphale going cold beside him. “But – but, what about - ”, he spluttered. But God was gone._

_While surprised, Crowley wasn’t bothered much. But Aziraphale.... Aziraphale was a different story altogether. He kept shaking his head. And then his whole body began trembling. He was switching between his ethereal and human form (the angel's way of hyperventilating). Spiraling out of control. And then, without so much as glancing towards Crowley, he left._

He steps towards the angel, uncharacteristically silent. He extends his hand to the angel.

Aziraphale looks at it, blank, lost. The expression strange and painful on his face. Then he blinks, for the first time in last who-knows-how-many hours. Crowley tugs him up, gently. He stands behind Aziraphale, holds him.

Crowley whispers, “Look at the horizon, angel.” For once, Aziraphale does not argue.

Crowley stares at Aziraphale’s face, illuminated in the glow of the dying sun.

* * *

They stare at the sun sinking in the ocean.

Crowley whispers in Aziraphale’s ear, “What do you see angel?”

“Sunset”, he sounds confused. Confused is better than helpless.

“What do you think about it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, the first word that comes to your mind. When you see the sunset.”

“Beautiful”, Aziraphale whispers. And he means it.

“Is this sight not worth being alive for?”

And just like that, Aziraphale understands. It does not matter _why_ he is alive, as long as he can see the sunset again. Smell the musty scent of books. Listen to Bach, Vivaldi, Beethoven. Dine at the Ritz. Be Adam’s godfather. Have Crowley’s arms around him.

He leans against the demon. It will be difficult coming to terms with it. _There is no ineffable plan._ The words ring in his mind. He feels lost. But he will be able to live with it. He has the rest of the eternity to come to terms with it, after all.

Crowley kisses his hair. The angel sighs and leans further into his arms.

They watch the moon rising in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale's thoughts: Why does the wind blow? Why does the sun burn? Why does the earth go around it? Why does the moon exist? Why do the birds chirp?Why is the grass green? Why is the sky azure? Why do humans exist? Why does the flower bloom? Why is he an angel? Why is Crowley a demon?.... Why.... What for...... Why does he exist?  
> Well, I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading! (And do tell me what you think!)  
> :)


End file.
